Pokemon: Kristal Version
by Nepezi. Kitten Extraordinaire
Summary: A young girl is chased by a Poochyena far from her intended destination of Viridian City. Now, all she wants to do is get back home, but can she make it without further problems? Not likely.


"Kris! I'm home!" A voice called from downstairs.

A girl in her early teens sat at her computer writing slash fiction for some of her favourite gym leaders. She wore a sky blue tank top and a red skirt. Her long brown hair hung down around her waist and she brushed it out of her eyes when she turned her head. "Hey mom! Did you have an eventful walk?"

"Is that a trick question? Nothing ever happens around here!"

Kris chuckled as she returned to her 'very important' work.

"Is your brother home yet?"

"Not yet, why?" Kris asked.

"I need some things from the store!"

"That's just like Zach, never around when you need him!" Kris chuckled to herself. "You know, I could head to Viridian for you!"

"But the news said that there are Poochyena there around this time of year!"

"I'll be gone before they know I'm there!"

"I don't know..."

"I'll even take some food to distract them if they do see me!"

"I would rather your brother goes! He has his own Pokémon after all!"

"He isn't here! I am!"

"Alright, if you say you'll be fine, then I trust you!"

"Thanks mom!" Kris grabbed her white hat and dropped it on her head. "Have you seen my bag?"

"It's down here by the door!"

Kris hurried down the stairs and grabbed her yellow satchel bag. "Bye mom!" She walked out the door and took a deep breath of the fresh air. "I need to get out more." She turned North and went on her way to Viridian City.

"Hey!" A young girl ran up to Kris. "It's dangerous to go out there! Do you have your own Pokémon?"

"I'll be fine." Kris replied before walking out of Pallet Town.

"Hey Kris, where ya going?" A boy in his mid-teens asked as he saw Kris. He wore a red hat, a red jacket and blue jeans. Behind him stood a Charizard.

"Viridian City." Kris replied. "You were supposed to go but you weren't there, so I'm going instead."

"It's dangerous to go without a Pokémon of your own." The boy replied with a smug smirk.

"I'll survive." Kris replied. "A few puppies aren't going to stop me from getting to Viridian."

"If you say so." The boy shrugged, the smirk still on his face. "Just don't come crying to me when you get chased by a few puppies."

"I wouldn't come crying to you if Darkrai itself was chasing me." Kris snapped. She then stormed off towards Viridian.

* * *

"Stupid Zach, with his stupid Charizard and his stupid face..." Kris muttered to herself before seeing Viridian City up ahead. "I told him I'd make it."

Without warning, a Poochyena stepped onto the path and looked at Kris.

"That's just unfair..." Kris sighed.

The Poochyena barked at Kris and she pulled out a piece of meat from her bag.

"You hungry?" She held out the meat for Poochyena. The Poochyena approached her and sniffed the meat before biting her finger. "Ow!" The Poochyena barked and tried to bite Kris again but she took off at full speed toward Viridian City. "I blame Zach..." Kris groaned. She got into Viridian and saw more Poochyena roaming the streets.

"Stupid Fate..." She turned left and followed the only path with no Poochyena. "This is the way to the Pokémon League..." Kris commented as she was forced to continue West. She glanced back and saw the Poochyena from earlier chasing her. "Stupid Poochyena..." She saw some trees up ahead and she quickly squeezed between them. She was now on a brick road which she followed to a pond next to some grass which she knew Pokémon were hiding in.

"I've got enough problems as it is..." Kris dived into the pond and quickly swam to the other side, but the Poochyena continued to follow her. "I hate this..." She ran into a nearby building: The Reception Gate leading to the Victory Road. Kris quickly turned South and ran past the clerk at the desk who tried to stop her.

"You can't go through here!" Kris didn't hear him, but she did look back, and saw Poochyena still chasing her.

"Oh come on!" Kris passed through the door and found herself on a Southbound path. She followed it until it ended, constantly checking back to see Poochyena. When the path ended, Kris had to run through some trees to avoid the tall grass.

Before long, she found herself at the edge of some water, with a bridge about three metres out. Kris stepped back for a run-up and leaped across the water to land on the bridge. Poochyena halted at the water. "Take that..." Kris puffed, out of breath. She turned East before seeing that if she went back across the bridge, it would lead straight to Poochyena. "Stupid bridge..." She continued West and Poochyena followed through the trees.

Kris, running along the bridge, saw that the bridge rejoined with Poochyena's path. "I can't win either way!" She simply tried to run faster than Poochyena, hoping to find a town soon, as she didn't know the area.

The bridge ended and Kris quickly jumped into the trees to avoid the tall grass. "Not again!" Kris groaned as she was faced with a large pond. She glanced back to see Poochyena leaping at her. Kris quickly jumped out of the way and ran through the trees with Poochyena just behind her.

Kris emerged from the trees and saw a lake up ahead. "This is bad..." She reached the lake and realised she couldn't see the other side. She looked back to see Poochyena leaping once again.

Kris screamed and tried to avoid it but Poochyena caught her hand and bit hard enough to draw blood. "Get off!" Kris shook her hand violently, forcing Poochyena to let go. "Guess I've got no choice..." She dived into the lake and started swimming.

"Too... tired..." Kris breathed heavily before falling underwater. She saw the blood from her hand disappearing into the depths of the lake before seeing a shadowy figure approaching. _Please tell me that isn't a Sharpedo..._ But that's exactly what it was, and it smelled her blood. A second figure dropped down from above and knocked the Sharpedo away. Kris started to lose consciousness as she became dimly aware of something wrapping around her leg. She glanced down and saw a Tentacruel before passing out.

* * *

Kris slowly became aware of her surroundings as she woke up. She was lying on the ground, and there was a mouth on hers breathing air into her lungs. Upon opening her eyes, Kris found a Croconaw hunched over her. "Gross!" Kris pushed the Croconaw away and sat up.

"You're not my type anyway." The Croconaw rolled its eyes.

"Did you just..." Kris' eyes widened.

"Croconaw!" A boy not much older than Kris ran over. "Good work!"

"Good work?" Kris sputtered.

"He _did_ save your life." The boy pointed out.

"Yeah..." Kris looked at the boy. He wore a dark red jacket, black shorts and a black hat with a yellow stripe, not unlike an Ultra Ball.

"I'm Mitch, nice to meet you." Mitch held out his hand.

"Kris..." Kris shook the offered hand.

"And you've obviously met Croconaw."

"Wasn't a good meeting." Croconaw commented.

"How can it talk?" Kris asked, staring wide-eyed at the Croconaw.

"As hard as it is to believe, I taught him." Mitch smiled.

"I don't believe you." Kris shook her head.

Mitch chuckled. "So how'd you end up here?"

"I was just trying to head to the store in Viridian City, and a Poochyena chased me to a lake, then I was attacked by a Sharpedo and..."

"I saved you." Croconaw added. "Brought you here and saved your life."

"Yeah..."

"Viridian City?" Mitch asked. "Never heard of it."

"You're kidding right?" Kris asked. Mitch shook his head. "Where am I?"

"New Bark Town." Mitch replied.

"You mean that Poochyena chased me all the way to Johto?" Kris asked.

"Oh, you're a Kanto girl?" Mitch laughed. "I guess the girls there really are athletic."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kris demanded.

"Nothing, I just heard a rumour that the girls from Kanto were all fitness nuts." Mitch replied sheepishly.

"Not all of them..." Kris muttered.

"Well unless you want to go back the way you came, then I guess we're heading for Goldenrod to catch a Fast Train to Saffron." Mitch commented.

"Isn't Goldenrod right in the middle of Johto?" Kris asked.

"About there..."

"How am I supposed to get there if I couldn't even safely make it to Viridian!?" Kris yelled.

"I'll come with you, and I'm sure Elm will be willing to give you a Pokemon." Mitch replied, rubbing his ears.

"You mean Professor Elm?" Kris asked. "I've written tons of slash about him!"

"You write slash...?" Mitch sweat-dropped.

"What's slash?" Croconaw asked.

"Something you don't need to know about." Mitch replied. "Just remember that your slash has nothing to do with the real world..."

"I know..." Kris huffed indignantly. "I may be a fan-girl but I understand that wishful thinking doesn't make something true."

"I never knew Elm had fan-girls..." Mitch laughed.

"He's the third most popular professor after Oak and Birch." Kris smiled.

"Poor Rowan..." Mitch chuckled.

"He's creepy..." Kris shivered.

"Come on, let's go see Elm." Mitch stood up and offered Kris his hand.

"Thanks." Kris took the offered hand and Mitch helped her up.

"He lives right next door to me." Mitch explained. "So I've known him pretty much my whole life."

"What's funny is that Elm can never remember his name." Croconaw chuckled.

"Really?" Kris asked.

"Unfortunately..." Mitch sighed.

"He's getting senile he is."

"But he's young!" Kris insisted.

"I know, Croconaw is just immature." Mitch explained.

"So this is Elm's lab?" Kris asked as they stopped in front of a large building.

"Yeah, let's head in." Mitch opened the door. "Ladies first."

"Thank you." Kris stepped in, followed by Mitch and Croconaw.

"Elm?" Mitch called out.

"Who's there?" A voice called back from the back of the lab.

"It's me, Mitch, from next door!"

"Ah yes! Michael, I finished working on your Pokédex." Elm emerged from his corner with a Pokédex in his hand.

"It's Mitch..."

"And who is this?" Elm asked.

"I'm Kris, nice to meet you, Professor Elm." Kris held out a hand.

"Likewise!" Elm shook her hand. "Now then, how can I help you two?"

"Kris here needs a Pokémon, we're going to Goldenrod so she can head back to Kanto." Mitch explained.

"But how did she get here without a Pokémon?" Elm asked.

"It's a long story..." Kris sighed.

"Well I have four Pokémon for you to choose from." Elm stated.

"Isn't it usually three?" Mitch asked.

"Yes, but I recently found an Eevee hiding out behind the lab, I'm not sure how she got there." Elm explained.

"You have an Eevee?" Kris asked, her eyes twinkling.

"I think that answers that question..." Croconaw commented.

"I'll just go get her." Elm smiled before disappearing deeper into the lab.

"I've always wanted an Eevee..." Kris sighed happily.

"Why?" Mitch asked.

"Because they're adorable!"

"Here we are." Elm returned with a Pokéball in his hand. He handed the Pokéball to Kris.

Kris pressed the button on the Pokéball and in a flash of light, there was an Eevee standing in the lab. "So cute!" Kris picked up the Eevee and hugged it tightly.

"Ee...vee..." The Eevee squeaked as it was squeezed.

"I'm sorry." Kris loosened her grip and allowed the Eevee to breath.

"Well good luck you two!" Elm waved enthusiastically to the two as they turned to leave.

"Hold up!" A man wearing a black outfit entered the lab. Upon seeing the red R on his chest, they knew what he was doing here. "Give up all your Pokémon right now!"

"Use Water Gun." Mitch looked at Croconaw.

"Right." Croconaw spat a blast of water at the Team Rocket member.

"You're a Pokémon professor!" A second Team Rocket member emerged from deeper in Elm's lab. "You should have more than three measly Pokémon!"

"They're all I need!" Elm retorted.

"I used to be one of those measly Pokémon!" Croconaw used Water Gun on the second Team Rocket member.

"Go Koffing!" The second Rocket's Koffing floated in front of him and took the Water Gun. "Use Poison Gas!" The Koffing emitted a purple gas in Elm's direction.

"Get outside!" Mitch yelled as the gas started to fill the lab. He, Kris, Croconaw and Elm all ran outside.

"That was easier than I expected." The second Rocket laughed as he walked outside wearing a gas mask and holding three Pokéballs. "Thanks for the Pokémon!" He ran West and his partner joined him.

"We have to catch them!" Mitch exclaimed.

"I'm with you!" Kris replied. The two of them chased after the Rockets. Croconaw quickly followed.

"Use Water Gun Croconaw!" Mitch yelled.

"You got it!" Croconaw fired off a spout of water at the two Rockets. The pair of them tripped over and the one carrying the Pokéballs dropped them. All three Pokéballs released the Pokémon inside: a Totodile, a Chikorita and a Cyndaquil.

"Uh oh." The Rockets said in unison as the three Pokémon glared at them.

"You idiots!" A voice yelled as the three Pokémon attacked the two Rockets. A third Rocket emerged from some nearby trees with a curled up Sandshrew under his arm. "We came here to catch this Sandshrew, and you two run off to loot Elm's lab! Now look what happened!"

"Use Water Gun on him too!" Croconaw obliged and knocked over the third Rocket.

Kris ran over and took the Sandshrew from the Rocket. "Chikorita!"

The grass-type stopped attacking the Rockets and looked at Kris.

"Use Vine Whip to tie up these Rockets!"

"Chiko!" Chikorita nodded before tying up the three Rockets.

Mitch picked up the three Pokéballs. "Return, Totodile." He returned Totodile to its Pokéball. "Cyndaquil." He pressed the button but nothing happened. Mitch looked at the Pokéball and realised it was broken. "Well that's not good..."

"What's up?" Kris asked as she approached, the curled up Sandshrew in her arms and Eevee next to her leg.

"Cyndaquil's Pokéball is broken." Mitch showed her.

"Let's just take them back to Elm, he'll know what to do." Kris replied.

"Yeah..." Mitch sighed. "Come on Cyndaquil, Chikorita."

"Cynda!"

"Chiko!"

They started to walk back to New Bark Town. "You got them back! Great!" Elm cheered.

"Here's Totodile." Mitch handed Totodile's Pokéball to Elm.

"Thank you Rich."

"Mitch..."

"Cyndaquil's Pokéball is broken." Kris explained.

Elm thought about this for a moment. "I think you two should take her with you and get another one at Cherrygrove."

"Are you sure?" Kris asked.

"Well I don't have any more here." Elm shrugged.

"Alright." Kris knelt to be almost level with the Cyndaquil. "You hear that? You're gonna be coming with us."

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil seemed to like the idea.

"If she takes a liking to you, then you can keep her, if not, just bring her back here."

"Thank you Professor Elm, I'll take real good care of her." Kris smiled wide.

"Oh? What's that?" Elm pointed at the Sandshrew in Kris' arms.

"Oh, this is a Sandshrew, I think, the third Rocket had it, and he said they were supposed to catch it, but I don't know why." Kris explained.

"Looks frightened." Elm commented.

"How so?"

"Whenever a Sandshrew is frightened, they curl up just like that. I suppose it kind of makes sense that it was afraid if Team Rocket was trying to capture it." Elm shrugged.

"So what should we do?" Kris asked.

"I'd suggest you release it, but that might just frighten it more," Elm said, "Maybe you should keep it, see if you can calm it down."

"I will." Kris smiled. "You know, you're not how I expected you to be."

"What do you mean?" Elm asked.

"You're just different in all the stories I've read." Kris shrugged.

"What stories?"

"Mostly sl-" Mitch quickly covered her mouth.

"-ight exaggerations of the truth." He quickly finished.

Elm scratched his head. "Um, okay?"

"Thanks again for the Eevee." Kris pulled Mitch's hand away from her mouth.

"No problem." Elm smiled wide.

"Bye Professor." Mitch waved as he and Kris turned to leave New Bark Town.

"Goodbye Mark!"

"Mitch..."

"Goodbye Kris!"

"See ya Professor!" Kris waved.

"Ha, he remembered her name." Croconaw poked Mitch's leg.

"Shut up Croconaw..."


End file.
